Lamps such as floor lamps and table lamps are commonly purchased for decorative as well as lighting purposes. There are thousands of different lamp designs that are available to a purchaser. A purchaser understands that different lamps will satisfy his or her lighting requirements and it is the decorative appeal that determines selection.
A table lamp is typically placed on a table of some sort and often a wood table. The table places the lamp at a height that is about at eye level when seated but is quite visible from a standing position. Such is also true for floor lamps. The purchaser wants to examine the lamp design as visualized for example on such a table when making his purchase.
Large retail stores or outlets in particular want to maximize the use of display space and overhead shelving is common for displaying items such as lamps. The overhead shelving also places the display out of the reach of customers and avoids the disruption that occurs from customer handling. To enable purchasers to ideally examine merchandise displayed on overhead shelves, the shelves may be tilted. Such is not feasible for table lamps or floor lamps as such lamps are top heavy and tilting of the shelf can result in tipping the lamp off the shelf. Thus, lamps when displayed on overhead shelving are commonly displayed on non-tilted shelves and such is unsatisfactory for examining the lamp's decorative appeal.